Indestructable
by KellehLives
Summary: What happens when Blaine Anderson transfers to McKinley on parole and meets one, Kurt Hummel? - A badboy!klaine fic. - It's better than it sounds, I swear.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Ok so I noticed that I'd only ever really seen Badboy!Blaine or Badboy!Kurt in fics, I'd never seen them together. This is pretty much what I think would happen if they were to meet.**

**The rating will go higher later.  
><strong>

**I don't own the characters, or glee, etc.**

* * *

><p>As he inhaled the last drag of his cigarette, Blaine Anderson looked around the campus of McKinley High School and realized something.<p>

He hated everything.

He hated the people, he hated the building, and he hated the grass, the trees, the birds, the chatter of the passing students, the logo, the bins, the lights.

Everything.

Sighing to himself, Blaine dropped his cigarette on the floor and stood on it, spreading it across the tarmac with his boot as he exhaled.

This year was going to be fucking exhausting.

Blaine technically shouldn't even be here, he should be back at Dalton with his _friends. _Well at Dalton, the people you classed as friends were the people that didn't want to stab you with a homemade shiv while you were asleep. Your _best friends _were the ones you could rely on to have your back if someone actually tried that shit.

The only reason he _was _here, was because he'd managed to be stable enough to make parole for his senior year. In all honesty he did want to graduate, but if someone got in his way then they'd better watch out, because Blaine was like MacGyver when it came to weapons and he could make them out of pretty much anything.

Everything seemed so peachy and happy here; everyone was smiling and laughing all the time and it just made Blaine want to punch every single person in sight. It didn't help that when a short, brown haired girl actually bumped in to him, she apologized and moved to hold the door open for him as he walked through—although when he tried to walk away the girl began to ramble on about it being perfectly okay to be the new kid and how he should join the Glee Club so she has more people singing behind her—honestly if she wasn't half a foot shorter than him (and a girl) then she'd have a broken jaw and a busted lip by now.

After he finally escaped the obviously self absorbed girl, Blaine followed the corridor until he found the main office of the school. He'd been told to go there before class to collect his timetable and go over the boundaries of his parole. Apparently he wasn't the only person there who was in the same boat as him, _yippee._ Maybe they could bond over their juvenile delinquency and become best friends...

Fuck that.

Opening the glass doors, he stood in front of the receptionist's desk before she told him to take a seat. Apparently being on parole means you're a special ray of sunshine and get to speak to the principal. Oh what an honor.

Blaine only waited a matter of minutes before the principal opened the doors to his office and ushered him inside, telling him to take a seat as he took his own in the chair against the window, shuffling some papers around on his desk before he began to talk.

"So, Mr Anderson, your file tells me you're on parole from Dalton Academy in Westerville?"

"That's right"

Principal Figgins (it was kind of hard to miss the brass name tag on the desk) raised his eyebrows at Blaine's bluntness, clearing his throat before he continued.

"And you were sent there for..."

"Fighting mostly, I think the fact I shanked a kid didn't help" Blaine replied, wiping his nose with his sleeve as he looked to the side of the room, obviously bored with the discussion.

"...Of course"

"Didn't get him too bad, just a pretty deep scratch"

"..."

They remained silent for a few moments as Principal Figgins went through a few more papers on his desk, Blaine couldn't help but notice that a computer would help this guy a lot—but he supposed that's what the lady in the other room was for. He could already tell this year was going to be painful as hell.

"Well Blaine. Here is your time table, your locker number and combination have been stapled on to it. I wish you a successful year at McKinley High school. Just a reminder that if you are involved in any ruckus on the school grounds, you are entitled to one suspension and then that's it, back to Dalton Academy where you came from."

Blaine could tell the Principal was trying to get him out of his office as quickly as possible as he began to talk gradually faster, and frankly this wasn't the first time it had happened to him. He took the paper without a word as the man handed it to him, standing up and leaving the room with his head held high and a confident strut.

Principal Figgins needed to know this school was his, and he wasn't going to take shit.

* * *

><p>Blaine had just slammed his locker closed; grabbing the books he needed for his first class when he saw him. There was a boy—fairly taller than him—with coiffed brown hair and an obvious attitude, who could part the students around him like the red sea.<p>

Not to mention he was hot as hell.

The boy actually _strutted _past Blaine, causing a kid in front of him to step on his foot as he tried to move for the passing boy. This actually earned the kid a shove in to the boy, he looked like he could use a bit of rustling up anyway. His chin was held high like he was better than everyone else, and Blaine didn't believe it for one second.

The tall boy stopped in his tracks, his shoulders hunching in what seemed to be anger as he turned to the boy that had been pushed in to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I uh- I was pushed!" The boy stuttered, pointing to Blaine who clearly couldn't care less, before practically sprinting away.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at the boy as he ran away, only to be faced with the taller boy when he looked back.

The boy was wearing a tight leather jacket and black pants, with boots none too similar to Blaine's. This must be one of the other guys that were on parole at this school.

This was going to be interesting.

"You think you're being funny?" He asked, a hand resting on the locker behind Blaine as he tried to be intimidating.

"Well, I like to think so" Blaine smiled with a smug smile; he figured sarcasm was the best way to get this kid riled up. Hopefully school would be a little more interesting with him around.

"Well don't. Because shit like that will get you hurt around here, and it would be a shame ruin such a pretty face" His face was now closer to Blaine's as he looked the shorter boy up and down, there was a small crowd gathering around them as they were anticipating a fight of some sort.

"You know, you're kinda hot when you're angry" Blaine replied, biting his lip and raising his eyebrow, looking the taller boy up and down in, almost mimicking what he'd done to Blaine seconds ago.

"Bite me."

"If that's what you're in to."

The taller boy paused for a moment, stepping back slightly from Blaine. He probably wasn't used to people talking to him like that, and frankly it was something he was going to have to get used to. The boy pondered for a moment before opening his mouth again.

"I like you, I could use a challenge around here" he said with a sly smile, leaning away from Blaine and fixing his jacket.

"What's your name?"

"Kurt, you?"

"Blaine"

"Well _Blaine" _The way Kurt said his name made him shiver a little bit, but he would never admit it. "I'll see you around" he winked as he turned to walk away.

"Oh and, Blaine?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows in response.

"Stay the hell out of my way, because next time I won't be so nice."

Blaine simply stood there, shaking his head at Kurt as he walked away. Who did he think he was? Sure, he may have been here longer than Blaine, but that didn't give him the right to do _shit_.

Although he was_ really_ hot when he was angry.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine turned around to see nearly everyone in the hallway staring at him and they weren't even trying to hide it. He couldn't tell if they were in shock or in awe, but if anything it should be in fear, so this felt really, really wrong.

Glaring at everyone as he passed yet without making actual eye contact, Blaine pushed through the small crowd of people, making sure to forcefully knock his shoulders in to them if they were in his way. He wasn't going to take this crap from anyone, especially from that wannabe bad boy in the leather.

Even if he _was_ a hot wannabe bad boy, and no Blaine had not noticed how good his ass looked as he walked away.

Trying to shake the thought from his mind, Blaine decided his day was better spent making sure he didn't get suspended. It's not that he _really _cared, it's just that he'd rather save his 'get out of jail free hard' as it were, to do something actually worthwhile.

He hadn't decided what that would be yet, but he would sure as hell make it count.

* * *

><p>Blaine's morning classes went by uneventfully. In all of his classes he managed to find a seat near the back where he could keep to himself and not be called on to answer things. A weird Jewish kid with an afro tried to sit next to him in his biology class, but Blaine soon scared him off and sent a few threats his way for good measure, making sure neither him nor his friends bothered Blaine at all—for anything.<p>

He wasn't bad at school, not at all. Blaine just couldn't pay attention to things that he hated. Luckily for him, things like Math were a breeze, which made more complex classes like Physics a lot easier. It was subjects like Literature and French that really got to him, numbers were easy, communication was not.

There was a reason he shut people out.

Sure, he could come up with comebacks and threats at the drop of a dime, but if he tried to have an actual intelligent conversation with someone, then Blaine would be royally fucked.

This is why the fact that Blaine took French as part of his curriculum pissed him off so much. It pretty much guaranteed him to fail.

What made matters worse, was that Kurt was in this class, and it seemed to be a breeze for_ him_.

_« Grande__, l'idiot __à partir de ce__matin est__dans notre classe__. __Cela va__être intéressant. »_

Blaine over heard Kurt talking as he walked past his table, and although he was looking directly at Blaine, he was clearly speaking to a gothic-looking Asian girl who was sitting next to him, seeing as she'd broken out in to giggles and tried to cover her mouth with her hand, wanting to look as nonchalant as possible.

Sighing, Blaine walked around Kurt's table and sat in the spot directly behind him. If he couldn't do anything about the whispers and murmurs in the class, then he could at least discreetly annoy the snooty boy and push his buttons. This way if Kurt snaps and hits him first, then Blaine won't get suspended.

It was about fifteen minutes in to the lesson when Blaine noticed that Kurt was actually concentrating on his work, they'd been given sentences in French and were told to translate them the best they could—just so the teacher knew what they could do. Of course, Kurt was breezing through it.

A smirk grew across Blaine's face as he slumped down in to his chair, running his boot up the back of Kurt's calf. Hell, he had better things to focus on than French.

Blaine noticed how Kurt's shoulders tensed, he obviously wanted to retaliate or tell him to stop, but the teacher had said this was in test conditions, so there was nothing he could do about it without getting in to trouble. This would teach him for being an asshole in a language Blaine didn't understand.

Biting at his lip, Blaine slouched more so he could push his foot higher up Kurt's leg, brushing as high up his thigh as he could before the chair stopped him. It took everything he had not to laugh out loud when Kurt kicked his foot away, because Blaine could see the death grip he had on his pen. If he held on much tighter it would probably snap.

He had no idea it would be this _easy. _

* * *

><p>Since Blaine didn't take anything out for the class in the first place, he was one of the first to leave the room, chuckling to himself as he headed across the school. It was lunch time now, and he was hoping he could fit in a smoke and have time to make himself smell presentable before he got back to the school.<p>

He almost got suspended from a school once because he reeked of tobacco, and he'd rather not take his chances here.

This morning Blaine had found a small deserted spot across the school oval just under the bleachers, not too far down from there a group called 'the skanks' would hang out. They'd agreed that if Blaine didn't tell on them, that they wouldn't tell on him.

He was just about to light up his smoke when he was pushed in to nearby fence, his face pressing against the wire for a second before he was flipped over, his arms pinned above his head.

"What the _fuck _was that?"

Oh so it seems Kurt didn't forget about French class, hmm.

"What was what?" Blaine replied casually, his cigarette was now bent, but it was still hanging out of his mouth causing him to mumble a little.

"You fucking know what!" Kurt said, it was almost a yell as he gripped Blaine's hands and slammed them harder against the fence, only causing the shorter boy to chuckle.

"Well princess, don't talk shit about me—especially when I can't understand it—and we won't have a problem, will we?" Blaine smirked, never breaking eye contact with Kurt.

"I only call it as it see it" Kurt smirked, his face now ghosting over Blaine's for a second, causing a distraction as he kneed the other boy in the stomach.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hands, quickly turning away to leave as he expected him to kneel over in pain like everyone else, but that wasn't the case this time.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me!" Blaine called after Kurt, quickly standing and spitting at him, his spit landing in the back of the taller boy's hair.

Kurt stopped on his tracks, pausing before turning back to face Blaine, fully prepared for the fist flying towards his jaw.

Ducking, he turned to kick Blaine in the stomach, who grabbed his leg and caused him to fall backwards. Before Kurt had to chance to stand again, Blaine was straddling Kurt's own stomach, pinning his hands to the concrete at either side of his head.

Blaine smirked down at Kurt, raising and eyebrow at the struggling boy. He clearly underestimated Blaine's strength.

Their eyes connected for just a second too long when a surge of electricity flowed through Blaine as he leaned down and attached their lips, his grip on the boys hands tightening as he felt the Kurt kiss him back.

The kiss was in no way tender, but there wasn't one boy trying to dominate the other. They both deepened and it wasn't until Kurt swiped his tongue over Blaine's lips that he pulled back, still smirking at the other boy before he slammed his forehead down in to the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck you" Blaine spat, leaning away from Kurt and standing up, walking to crush his obviously ruined cigarette under his foot as he pulled another out of his packet, watching Kurt clutch at his face, his body rolling on the floor.

Blaine turned on his heel and chuckled to himself, walking across the oval and not caring that everyone could see him smoking.

He'd damn well earned this.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I used google translator for the French saying, it's roughly translated to "Great, the idiot from this morning in in our class. This is going to be interesting"<strong>

**(I think, I closed the window and I forgot, don't sue me)**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Wee, the rating's gone up higher now. Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory.**

**I still don't own shit.**

* * *

><p>There was an uneasy feeling moving through Kurt's stomach as he pushed open the main doors of McKinley. Something was different, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Well, that was until he walked in to a kid and he only had the nerve to nod towards him as sort of a half assed apology before he moved. That was it wasn't it?<p>

People actually had the nerve to look Kurt in the eye.

Rumor from his step brother Finn was that 'the skanks' had seen his fight with Blaine after school yesterday and had basically labelled him as a pussy. It didn't help that he had a lovely gash complete with purple and red bruises spreading across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. Under usual circumstances injuries would be put down to Kurt kicking someone's ass and they actually put up a bit of a fight, but seeing as there had been witnesses he was pretty much screwed.

Kurt glared at every student in sight as he walked to his locker, slamming the door open as he pulled out his first few books. It didn't take long for Tina—the gothic, Asian girl—to come along, wondering if what happened was true. He didn't have many friends, seeing as most people were too scared to talk to him, but the two of them had become close seeing as they were both outsiders. Tina because of her clothes and make up, and Kurt because he liked it that way.

Although he would admit, company was nice every once in a while.

"So... I take it the rumors are true then?" Tina asked, biting her lip as she examined Kurt's face.

"I let my guard down for a second, it's no big deal" Kurt huffed, slamming his locker door shut as he began to walk away.

"What, did he kiss you or something?" Tina scoffed, clearly joking as she hurried to catch up with Kurt. It only took a moment for her to realize that Kurt didn't reply.

"Oh my god, he did, didn't he!" she laughed, grabbing Kurt's sleeve to make him stop walking. Tina knew she was the only person who could get away with that without being punched in the face, and she took full advantage of it.

"Look, it was only for a second okay? I wasn't expecting it and by the time I realized what was going on, his forehead had made contact with my face" Kurt sighed, pulling his sleeve away from Tina and pointing to his nose, beginning to walk again. Although he'd admit, he wasn't exactly going anywhere in particular.

Kurt hadn't always been this way, angry and aggressive, fighting people to make a point with practically the whole school being afraid of him. There had been a time when he was the shy, gay kid in Glee club who sang show tunes in his spare time and obsessed over fashion.

Well, he still sang show tunes in his spare time and obsessed over fashion, but those hobbies were more private now, and there was no way in hell he'd be caught near the Glee club.

He beat up the kids from Glee club.

Everything to do with Kurt's life now had begun with a mistake. A jock at his old school had threatened him unless he hid some pot for him in his locker, and needless to say he was found out and was arrested, taken to juvenile hall for six months. He would have been given a warning but he'd been caught trying to defend himself one day, and it was seen as an act of violence. No one ever discovered the drugs belonged to the jock.

When Kurt got to juvie though, he had to change pretty much everything about himself—because if he didn't he would have been beaten within an inch of his life almost every day.

Kurt took up smoking and began taking advantage of the weight room when it was empty. To his luck he went through a growth spurt, and one of the burlier guys thought he was adorable, making it his mission to take Kurt under his wing. He was only in here for grand theft auto, he wasn't an asshole. He was sort of an added protection for Kurt until he could stand up for himself.

Those six months had changed his entire life.

Of course, Kurt hadn't returned to his old school, he'd transferred to McKinley and began his reign as the resident 'bad boy' there, and well... Once he'd had a taste of power, he wanted more.

He'd gone in only wanting people to leave him alone, not actually fear him, but when he was shoved out of the way by a jock, all of the memories involving his old school came flooding back, a rush of white hot anger was spreading through his body as he lost control. Before he knew it the jock was lying unconscious on the floor and there was a dent where his head had been rammed in to a nearby locker. No one had bothered Kurt since. No one other than Tina, but she was a welcome bother.

He just guessed he didn't know his own strength.

"Did you like it?" Tina asked, interrupting Kurt's thoughts as he attempted to push through the crowed hallways, shoving a few particularly annoying kids in to lockers when they wouldn't move.

"Did I like what, Tina?"

"The kiss"

She was smiling sweetly up at Kurt, something that he actually missed. Having someone smile at him was a rare opportunity unless it was his Dad, Step Mom or Finn.

"I don't know, it didn't last long and I was a little more focused on escaping, seeing as I was pinned to the floor"

"So that's how he managed to head butt you?"

"Shut up"

* * *

><p>As the day wore on, Kurt was becoming more and more pissed off. He was so accustomed to the power that came with being feared, that he'd forgotten what it was like to be <em>normal.<em> Someone actually had the nerve to cut in front of him when he was in the cafeteria, so he re-payed the kid with a carefully placed kick to the back of his knee that sent him crumbling to the floor, his food flying everywhere.

Small acts like this were good for building up his reputation again, but he shouldn't have lost it in the first place.

And it was all Blaine Anderson's fault.

To think of it, Kurt hadn't seen him around all day. He was probably expecting payback from Kurt and had simply been avoiding him all day. It was a good thing too, because Kurt was sure as hell getting retribution before the day was out.

If he wanted his reputation back, he needed to put Blaine in his place, and that's exactly what he planned to do.

The day rolled on until Kurt finally had French class, as far as he knew this was the only class he and Blaine shared. He walked in with his head held high and sat in his usual seat next to Tina, only half listening to her as he started intently at the door. Blaine had to walk through, because there was no way Kurt could deal with another day like this.

About five seconds before the bell rang, Blaine finally walked in to the classroom, his leather jacket open over a thin, dark hoodie, with straight leg jeans and worn leather boots. His hair untamed, and a gut wrenchingly smug smile across his face. _Someone_ was obviously pleased with themself.

Kurt met his face with a scowl that read 'you better fucking watch your back, because when this class is over, your ass is mine' as he watched Blaine walk to the seat behind Kurt like he'd done yesterday, only just making it as the teacher walked in.

Unlike yesterday though, there were no taps from his boot, no rubbing up his legs and his thighs. Kurt was almost certain Blaine wasn't doing work though, but waiting. Waiting until class was over because he knew what was coming. As soon as that bell rang and school was let out, all hell was going to break loose, and both of the boys could feel it.

Blaine knew Kurt had something to prove, and Kurt just knew Blaine was an asshole.

It felt like hours before the bell finally rang, and before it had even finished ringing Kurt had his things gathered and was making his way out of the door and to his locker. He wanted to get his things away as quickly as possible so he could confront Blaine. He was _not _going to miss this opportunity.

Pushing the main doors open with more force than necessary, Kurt strode out in to the student parking lot with his head held high. It was an unspoken rule that if there was going to be a fight, it was going to be here. Even if Blaine didn't know this, he was bound to have some mode of transportation here, so whether he liked it or not, he was going to face Kurt.

Leaning on a nearby car, Kurt folded his arms, and he waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

He was getting bored and was about to light up a cigarette until _finally_, Blaine stepped through the doors like he owned the damn place.

The only good thing about Blaine taking so long, was that most of the students had cleared away, leaving a nearly empty car park.

"Aww, you waited for me, that's so sweet" Blaine mocked, a smirk across his face as he stopped about two meters in front of Kurt, his arms also folded as he stood ever so casually.

"What took you so long?" Kurt asked with his eyebrows raised and a bitchy tone, standing up straight and away from the car.

"Madame Améile wanted to talk to me after class, something about me not paying attention. Sorry I kept your pretty face waiting" Blaine winked, and even though he was apologizing, he was obviously mocking Kurt, knowing that he would be eager to get out here and fight him.

Both of the boys removed their jackets, Blaine standing in a tight navy blue singlet, while Kurt was in a white v neck shirt. Each boy watching the other with caution, their knees bent as they were ready to fight.

Blaine lifted his hands, gesturing for Kurt to come at him, and only then did one of them move.

Kurt charged at Blaine, fuelled with anger as he tried to tackle the shorter boy. Blaine being calm and collected though had the upper hand as he moved out of Kurt's way, pushing him away as he ran past—only adding insult to (metaphorical) injury.

This just made Kurt even angrier as he turned to face Blaine again, throwing a fist at Blaine's jaw as he ducked out of the way of the first one, and grabbing his other fist on the second swing, twisting his arm so Kurt turned around and rammed him towards the nearest car, pinning his body there.

"Look" Blaine leaned over, beginning to talk in to Kurt's ear "if you want this to be a good fight, you need to calm the fuck down".

Kurt never replied, but instead he formulated a plan in his head.

Pulling Kurt away from the car, Blaine swung his body around so his back was facing the car now, letting Kurt go and pushing him away. He didn't push him hard enough though as Kurt turned around and immediately tackled Blaine against the car door he was just pinned against, his shoulder ramming in to the other boy's stomach.

Kurt pulled back and slammed his shoulder in to Blaine's torso again, but before he could do it a third time, Blaine managed to grip at his shoulders and forcefully push him away, punching him in the face when there was a little bit of distance between them.

Stumbling for a second, Kurt ignored the throbbing sensation in his cheek as he punched Blaine back, first in his jaw, and then his nose, causing a trickle of blood to spill out.

Before he could get a third hit in though, Blaine grabbed his hand like he did when Kurt wasn't focused and swung him around so he was pinned against the car again, this time though Blaine had both hands above his head and his whole weight baring down on the taller boy.

Kurt was about to knee Blaine and push him away, but he was distracted for a second.

Blaine pupils were dilated, and he had a predatory look in his eye. It was like a dejavu of the day before, because once again Blaine's lips were on his. They were pressing against him hard, but Kurt didn't falter this time. No, this time Blaine was the one that was distracted, so Kurt used all of his strength to push him away, punching him in the jaw again and watched as he toppled to the ground.

Something was off though, Blaine was actually _laughing. _

Kurt paused, an exasperated look was spread across his face as he watched Blaine clutch at his sides, doubled over in laughter on the tarmac.

"_What?"_ Kurt asked sharply, insisting on knowing what was so damn funny.

"You know- You know this would all be over if we just fucked, right?" Blaine laughed, wiping at his eyes before he felt the trickle of blood fall down his lips, wiping that away too with his arm.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Yeah sure, Blaine was hot, there was no denying. But did he seriously thing that all this tension would go away if they ju- yeah actually that idea didn't sound too bad.

Blaine just sat in silence, occasionally a small chuckle would leave his lips as he watched Kurt ponder over the idea.

"So, you just expect us to fuck, and everything would be peachy and fine?"

"Well, I doubt you'd want anything else, right? And if it doesn't resolve anything, we both get laid. Win-win"

Kurt paused and raised his nose in the air as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm listening"

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before both of the boys were stumbling up the stairs in Blaine's empty house, mouths crashing together as they fought for dominance, biting and sucking at each other's lips, pushing each other against the railing, the walls, doors, every stable surface that was in reach as they each tried to gain control.<p>

Blaine slammed Kurt against his bedroom door as he tried to open it with fumbling hands. They both stumbled through when the door was finally opened, and Blaine kicked it closed with his foot as Kurt slammed him backwards, their mouths colliding once again with their teeth and tongues messily mashing, expertly undressing themselves. They pulled their jackets off and flung them where ever they fell, throwing their shirts away too and making quick work at their pants and underwear (Kurt's taking a little longer due to how tight they were).

Kurt clawed desperately at Blaine's shoulders as he pulled his underwear down, pushing him back against the door and pressing his body against him, his arms wrapping around Blaine's thighs as he lifted him up and pressed him even higher. Blaine's hands tried to grip at the wall behind him with no luck, settling on painfully tangling in Kurt's hair as he thrust his hips up, their lengths rubbing together in a deliciously messy way.

"_Bed" _Blaine panted when he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to fuck Kurt and he needed it now.

Kurt swung them around and dropped Blaine on to the bed, straddling him and thrusting harder, pressing him in to the bed as his back arched for more, his nails scratching the back of Kurt's neck.

"Here's the thing" Kurt mumbled as he pulled away, looking down at Blaine with a stern look. His hair was beyond messy and both boys had begun to sweat, both from the heat in the room and the heat between their naked bodies. "I will only _be _fucked, if I'm on top. Deal?" Kurt asked, if Blaine said no then he'd gather his things and take care of himself at home. If he had to take it up the ass, then he at last wanted_ some_ dominance.

"Deal" Blaine growled, gripping the back of Kurt's head and pulling him in to another messy kiss, his hips meeting Kurt's own desperate thrusts until he realized that in order for this to work, he'd actually have to prep Kurt.

He pulled back momentarily so he could get the lube and a condom from his drawer, opening the bottle and spreading a generous amount on his fingers, warming it up slightly before he reached around and pressed the first finger in to Kurt, thrusting it in and out slowly.

"Fuck Blaine, this isn't my first time, hurry the hell up." Kurt growled, baring himself down on Blaine's finger, wanting more.

Blaine chuckled and pulled his finger out, quickly adding another and pumping them in and out quickly, making sure to curve his fingers every now and again to hit Kurt's prostate, earning himself a low growl followed by a moan every time he rubbed against it. Kurt had no fucking idea what the noises were doing to Blaine.

There was soon a third finger inside Kurt, stretching him wider as he gripped Blaine's shoulders, his fingers digging in as he bit his lip. How much he wanted Blaine almost hurt, at this point it was more of a need because if he didn't have Blaine inside him soon he might just die.

"Ok, shit that's enough. I'm ready- I'm ready" Kurt babbled, forcing Blaine to pull his hand out as he took the condom from Blaine and opened the packet with his teeth, rolling the rubber down his hard length. After some more lube, he aligned himself with Blaine's cock, slowly sinking down and surrounding his cock.

When his ass was against Blaine's hips, he paused and let out a low moan, almost mimicking Blaine's own. The heat around Kurt felt incredible; especially when he clenched squeezed his ass so perfectly.

Bracing himself on Blaine's chest, Kurt lifted his hips up and pushed back down, a small whine escaping his throat as Blaine held on to his hips, thrusting his own hips up and Kurt sank back down.

They soon fell in to a steady rhythm, Kurt would lift his hips up and just as he would sink back down, Blaine would thrust up in to the tight heat. Both of the boys were in ecstasy as they began to pant heavily. Moans, growls and whines escaping their lips. That was until Blaine angled his hips differently on one particular thrust and hit Kurt's prostate, causing him to practically scream.

When Blaine had finally found what he'd been trying so desperately to look for, he completely took over. He gripped Kurt's hips harder and wouldn't let him sink down how he wanted, pounding in to his ass from underneath, hitting that little bundle of nerves every single time.

Kurt was practically reduced to jelly as all he could do was whimper and _mewl _as Blaine took care of him, bringing him closer to the edge every single time he thrust in to him oh so perfectly.

"Fuck, I'm gonna-" was the only warning he gave Blaine before he came across his chest and stomach, managing to hold himself up while Blaine came inside of him, Kurt's ass clenching around him was exactly what he needed to push him over the edge.

Kurt collapsed forward on to Blaine's chest, noticing his nails had left a few marks there. Oh well, he'd get over it.

After Kurt rolled off Blaine, both of the boys just lay side by side in silence for a few minutes, regaining their breathing and thinking about what they'd just done.

"So..." Blaine finally spoke up, turning his head to look at Kurt. "Did it work?"

"Did what work?" Kurt responded, turning his head so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"You know, releasing the tension..."

"Well, I don't want to punch you in the face anymore, so that's something"

Blaine burst out laughing, covering his face with his hands. He ignored the burn he felt from the fight before, it was worth it.

"What _now?" _Kurt sighed, sitting up in the bed and bringing the sheet to cover his lap, raising his eyebrows at Blaine.

"Oh god" Blaine chuckled, his laughter dying down. "Nothing, it's nothing"

Kurt only glared at him in response, rolling his eyes as he got out of the bed, walking around the room and looking for his clothes. "I'm gonna go"

"Don't slam the door on your way out" Blaine responded, pulling the sheet up over himself and rolling on to his side, burying the least injured side of his face in his pillow as he closed his eyes. He'd look at his bruises later.

"Whatever" Kurt spat, pulling on his pants and his shirt, collecting the rest of his things before he walked out of Blaine's room, purposely slamming the door.

Well, tomorrow was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I'm not quite sure where I'm going from here yet, if you have any ideas let me know? :D<strong>


End file.
